


Robot Issues

by EndangeredMind



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: A robot is going haywire downtown, and it's up to Jack and Zane to save the day
Relationships: Jack Carter/Zane Donovan
Kudos: 3





	Robot Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Screams and shouting could be heard as people desperately ran for their lives. This was nothing new, as there was something bad happening every day. A second sun appearing one day, a blackhole the next, and countless other disasters. So why was this one something worth running from? This disaster was a robot that had gone haywire, with the targeting system identifying everything moving as a target. It would then start to inflate them, causing them to turn into blimped versions of their former selves and float up into the air. It wasn’t long before Jack Carter showed up.

Jack grinned as he roared up in his Jeep, with Zane sitting in the passenger seat. Both of them climbed out and stood in front of the car, looking at the robot closely. Jack and Zane quickly began thinking how to stop it. The robot began to size up the lonesome vehicle. Sure, it wasn’t as big as the building that it had been inflating, nor was it as small as the cars that it had been messing with. The robot fired a beam of energy at the duo, who jumped out of the way, with the blast hitting the Jeep.

Zane was on top of the robot, trying to subdue it and shut it down, whilst Jack looked at his hissing Jeep and groaned loudly. The interior was the first bit to inflate, with the soft comfy seats starting to swell up, struggling and straining as they were forced to stretch past their maximum limits. The dashboard began to swell up, with the buttons and dials straining. The floor groaned and began to pulse up, causing the poor Jeep to rock around on its suspension, whilst Jack sighed again. “Oh, come on, not again! This is getting utterly ridiculous now!”

The exterior of the car was the next to bulge outwards, with the doors starting to balloon. The sheriff wording on the side began to quickly boat and bulge outwards, making the doors look rather comical. The door handles began to sink inwards as the doors continued to swell outwards. The hood and the aft of the Jeep ballooned outwards, quickly following the doors. The tyres were also filling up with excess air, the black rubber quickly stretching outwards and looking like the rest of the car. All Jack could do was watch as his beloved car continue to grow.

Jack groaned loudly as he watched his formerly lean Jeep Sport looked more like a blimp version of itself, instead of his normal sized car. The front bumper was the next part of his Jeep car to inflate. It struggled and strained loudly, trying its best to stay together, despite the constant influx of air. The rear bumper on the car was the next part of it to fill up with air. The front and rear lights were sinking in as the bumpers continued to grow, whilst the siren on the roof pops off as the car rocks and groans.

The interior of the Jeep was now at maximum capacity, with the ballooned seats were being squashed from both ends, with the bloated headliner sinking down onto the seats, making the middle parts bulge out as the air was redirected downwards. To add onto this, the dashboard was massive, and it was sagging downwards onto the seat cushions, with those creaking and groaning loudly. The pedals had long since disappeared, with the only evidence that they were there, were three thin slits in the massively bloated floor, whilst the Jeep continued to rock and groan on its slowly sinking suspension.  
A large puff of air from the robot was forced into the Jeep Sport, forcing the flat underside of the car to bulge and creak, rapidly bloating outwards. The car was now immobile, and it was being pushed upwards by its bloated underside. It didn’t take long for it to start floating in the air, with the large overstuffed tyres hanging off of the sides of Jack’s poor blimp car. He groaned as he watched his car float into the air, and he was left speechless as he saw just how fat his car had gotten in a short time.

Another puff of air was forced into the already huge Jeep, causing the car’s massive aft to blimp outwards massively. Zane grunted as he managed to finally subdue to the robot and shut it off, but not before it had been able to let loose one last puff of air, which was on its way towards the already aft heavy car. He then looked up and laughed hard as he caught sight of the massive car. “Wow, now that is what you call a wide load!” He snickered, doubling over with laughter as Jack sighed, clearly unimpressed with the situation.

The final puff of air made its way to the car, blimping out the bodywork massively as it tried to hold in all of the extra air that had been pumped into without bursting. Jack and Zane could only watch on in disbelief, as the hissing noise finally stopped. The Jeep was absolutely massive, and the two men stood there, dumbstruck by what had occurred. It was unfathomable that his car had even gotten this big! It should’ve popped a long time ago, but fortunately (or unfortunately), it had withstood all of the air that had been pumped into it.

It took some time and a lot of rope, but eventually the Jeep was on the floor, and tied down with a lot of different ropes covering it. Jack and Zane were laying on top of the large Jeep, with Jack groaning. “This is ridiculous! Why is this always happening to my car?” He moaned, very frustrated with what was happening. He looked down at his, with Zane asking how it was going to deflate, before a loud and brassy fart erupted from the Jeep’s exhaust pipe, deflating a bit. Jack sighed as he realised what he needed to do.


End file.
